In an Instant
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: A tribute to the latest Erin Moran.


Note: I have never been a big fan of the Joanie Cunningham character, but I thought I would do a story anyway. Hope you enjoy Title came from a friend's suggestion.

Chachi heard the telephone ring. He had taken a look at the clock: seven – twenty – nine PM. Joanie had promised him she would be home within an hour or so. She hadn't done what she said she would. He hadn't seen her since nine – thirty that morning. So Chachi went to the telephone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chachi. There is some news you need to know."

It was Richie Cunningham. He sounded like he was in tears.

"By hearing your voice, Richie, it doesn't sound happy to me," Chachi told him.

"Of course it isn't. Here's the news: Joanie died."

Chachi couldn't believe what he just heard.

"How could that happen? She was fine this morning. You're not making any sense, Richie."

"I got the phone call from Ralph. He was the one who heard about it. He called me first because I'm her brother."

Richie grabbed for a tissue since his nose was runny.

"Did Ralph say what happened?" Chachi asked.

This didn't make any sense. Joanie was just fine when he last saw her this morning. He hoped it wasn't true what Richie was saying.

 _Flashback:_

 _Joanie was in the kitchen when he was walking in. She had a smile on her face when Chachi walked over to give her a kiss._

 _"I love you, Joanie," he said._

 _He usually says this every morning, and it never gets old._

 _"Morning, Chachi. Thanks for the kiss."_

 _"You're welcome," he told her._

 _"Chachi, I will be in town most of the day. Jenny and I are dong some clothes shopping. She has a surprise party for Mandy."_

 _"Good for her. Who did you say Mandy is again?"_

 _"Her daughter. She will be turning thirteen. This is why Jenny wants to get together."_

 _Jenny had been Joanie's good friend for about over thirty or forty years now, and the friendship continues to grow._

 _"Okay by me. Be safe out there."_

 _"I usually am," Joanie replied._

 _"I shall expect to see you again at what time?"_

 _"I don't know. You know how Jenny is when it comes to shopping for clothes."_

 _Chachi nodded._

 _"How can I forget that? Jenny could spend all day in the stores at the mall for half a day if she could. Tell me you promise to come home before seven – fifteen tonight."_

 _"I'll do my best, Chachi. You know I can't promise anything."_

 _Chachi nodded, and he understood that._

 _End Flash back_

That was the very last time he had seen and heard from Joanie. He'd missed her all day.

"Joanie was just fine, Richie. Did Ralph say how this happened?"

"He said something about her being hit by a truck. He didn't see Jenny at all."

"Hit by a truck? That doesn't seem right."

"Sorry to tell you at the wrong time."

Richie grabbed a fresh tissue to blow his nose.

"Did Ralph see who the guy was?"

"No, Chachi. He said he would call the Fonz and Potsie so they would know the latest on my sister. Mom already knows since I did call her before I did with you. She is worried sick. She didn't want to outlive either of us, but there isn't anything you can do about it."

Chachi had to agree.

"You're right, Richie. Your mother doesn't deserve this sort of thing, and neither do the rest of us. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, Chachi. We'll keep her spirit with us for the rest of our lives. She was so special to all of us, even though there were times that were difficult. I wrote a short piece about her. Do you like to hear it?"

"I'd love to, Richie. How long ago did you write?"

"Sometime after Ralph told me. Here's what I wrote about her:

 _Dear Sis,_

 _I would like to thank you for being a wonderful young sister. I love you. Everyone is shocked about you being hit by a truck. You mean very much to your friends and family. We are happy that you have been a very successful woman. We all cherish every memory of you for the rest of our lives. May we look forward to reunite with you, Dad and Al someday. Bless your soul._

 _Richie_

"What do you think?"

"I thin it's nicely written. This would make her feel good what you just read to me. If you don't mind, I'll talk with you again soon. Take care."

Richie still couldn't return the good – bye to Chachi. He automatically hung up without saying anything more. It was now time to grieve.


End file.
